Untitled
by YolandaWyvetteWest
Summary: What if a girl in the early fourteen hundreds fall in love with a ten thousand year old vampire? Will their love survive or will humans and vampires tore them apart? I know, sucky summery


Houses:

Cohan House (colors: scarlet and gold)

Sutton House (colors: blue and green)

Mason House (colors: silver and black)

VanCleave House (colors: pink and purple)

Teachers:

Headmaster- Alexander VanCleave

Transfiguration- Amy Welch

Charms- Edward Logan

Care of Magical Creatures- Mona McGregor

Potions- Mark Smith

Defense against the Dark Arts- Rachelle Walker

History of Magic- John Gill

Astrology- Carmen Hood

Divination- Stephen Eubanks

9th Year Girls:andBoys:

Sasha DemeterJulian Holms

Felecia RussoKieran Fox

Alameda VeronDakota Cohan

Ella MasonBren Mason

Lora SuttonMichael Sutton

Haleigh TomasekTyler Kane

Bianca ClarkZachary Lyons

Chloe McPhersonAllen Bentley

Isabel Benjamin-AlvaradoNathaniel Hall

Ashia DunnJonathan Robinson

Roxanna RiveraDerek Porter

Maria Van DewarkRyan Carlson

Patricia Van OrnamScott Peterson

Stacie VanCleaveJames Livingston

Jessica PaytonEric Cummings

Kelsey AndersonBlake Fredrickson

Emily KentSpenser Lewis

Melissa LoganEthan Miller

Anna ReedDylan Warner

Mia WilsonWilliam Taylor

8th Year Girls: andBoys:

Mercedes WashingtonRoland Barrett

Katarina LuCedric Cooper

Donna MurphyKeith Simmons

Rebecca WoodsJordan Andrews

Ariel ClarkCorey Brooks

Sierra GoodwinTrenton Johnson

Miranda KnightStorm Klein

Jenna MooreNicholas Piper

Destiny MeeksBryant Williams

Elizabeth SmithHunter Thompson

Emma BellXavier Lyons

Natalie ChristiansenGregory Meyer

Danielle CostelloBrandon Henderson

Laura KraftAnthony Evans

Tiffany DumasKyle Matthews

Mackenzie LeahyDaniel Mesa

Savanna MorganMatthew Richey

Callan MorrisDevon Taylor

Dominique ScottChip Hayes

Julia NelsonGeorge Yin

7th Year Girls: andBoys:

Andrea ParrisCharming Westley

Eireen ParkeJaden Dubois

Aralyn CarterKeelan Tate

Jade FergusonCole Buchanan

Iris O'HaraBlaise Cunningham

Cordelia FalconSilas Wolf

Analis KennedyJasper McIntyre

Egypt MaloneRamsey Harper

Cairo MontagueOliver Somersby

Ember St. JamesAdonis Cartwright

Daisy EdgecombeCharles Harper

Sparrow WilliamsJeremiah Hamilton

Natasha LancasterCade Malone

Rhea PotterHarry Rogers

Haille MarvelZacharias Alistair

Willow NixonTodd Mathews

Vanessa HallowellJackson Bancroft

Honey EdwardsWyatt Harrison

Jane MonroeLeo Cromwell

Dawn DelacourSalem Cullen

Sixth Year Girls:and Boys:

Ebony KembleHunter Wood

Miranda BlackburnShane Cutter

Calypso HewittChance Carmichael II

Juliet BrownIndigo Jones

Brandie KimMarcellus Reynolds

Gabi ScottConnor DeBeers

Sadie MaitlandAdrian Carter

Brooke EdwardsDouglas Braun

Renaissance VossJasonDunlap

Elisha WardSkyeEvans

Caralis NguyenKyle Jones

Femi LassiterAlexander Greer

Britannia CannonDash Kennedy

Roma AbramTerrence Hansen

Dove AguirreTate Hart

Adelle ChristensenFallon Klein

Cleopatra BarnesJeremiah Hawkins

Heaven CoxHamlet Lovett

Ceres BeasleyEros MacDonald

Summer DiazCameron Pickett

5th Year Girls: and Boys:

Lily HunterHenry Taylor

Miley LopezBlade Thomas

Violet McAllisterDrake Thompson

England QueenJake Warner

Ambrosia MillerBilly Washington

Molly RiddleDean Wells

Amanda MitchellStewart Wilkinson

Fleur MorganReagan Williams

Joana MunozCody Wilson

Audrey RobbinsMarc Wolfe

Virginia RobertsKaden Woodard

Laura NunnMathias Rodriquez

Monique O'ConnorNevin Hood

Eloise SalazarOliver Cutler

Pagan OwensOrlando Johnson

Heather ParkerSilver Simmons

Portia SamsonGrant Lord

Rhea VaughnWyatt Barrett

Jane Anne SerranoMike Issacson

Lauren WalkerGregory Kingston

4th Year Girls:andBoys:

Rain KingDaniel Bell

Giselle ReedEdward Carlson

Willow AndersonEly Carter

Millicent ClantonKeaton Le

Eleanor DamesLi Lloyd

Carmela DuncanLogan McPherson

Fallon NielsonByron Medeiros

Alana McCuneHarley Costello

Braille McFaddenJayden Danielson

Elyse MesserCade Evans

Kennedy MurphyAdonis Meyer

Eva NelsonAtticus Moore

Hiromi LuDallas Roberts

Rose O'ConnellHarry Rosas

Aryl PetersonCary Stern

Leanne FanningFred Walsh

Rowan FarringtonJack Wells

Erin FlemingCole Henderson

Vanessa FlanaganTyrone Pruitt

Christie HerrickRichard Tucker


End file.
